valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Deck Guides/AW and FAW Teams/@comment-26896603-20150829192425/@comment-26896603-20150830073438
Thanks for clearing up the misunderstanding about the Area lock. I'm not just using sends as a way to gauge it. People are less in a position of being able to test something if they're up against RNG on field just because of how it works. No single opinion is completely right or wrong - and I play on a separate account as well. Field doesn't occur for me as often as people say it does. I have most of my senders on Skype and they often tell me they see more shard and brew procs than field. With the most recent comment, I just got hit by 2 fields in a row fighting an EQ with my buffer team (laughs). On some level, the RNG is either messing with both of us or one of us is right. I'm commenting on field because Amano takes a while to build her stacks and tap kill the level 200 AW. The symptoms just don't validate the problem, or if it exists. I also said ".. compared to the FAW" because FAWs, personally, give me more field problems than the AWs do - which by concept of a game, they should. I said the Field aspect of AWs can be ignored, not that they should be discarded entirely as if they don't have the skill. Nep asked for some opinions so I just gave my 1 cent (laughs). Big bosses usually double on the irritation and raw power, not counting the double and triple brew buffs where she collapses on you for 500k damage a tap. If the guide is already saying Vassago and other free nullers don't work against field, we shouldn't be suggesting cards like that to be mandatory for an AWK deck to begin with. You can segregate or elaborate on the information to be more in-depth rather than to cover the surface, for example - because frankly, I can still use my (G)SR debuffers with no ATK arcanas like Penemue and UR Barakiel excluding a nuller (the only downside being Bara having 1 proc) on AWs without fear of being fielded. Bad RNG causes all of us to lose fights but its not as often as, let's say, the elemental wave of the Advanced EH - where that one happens often and at a guaranteed rate enough that it becomes a concern toward your team build. You can still kill AWs without the use of a nuller if you focus on more important things like buffers and managing the stars on your cards so you don't use up all procs before the first field (if it occurs) - some people see 5 stars and click on all of them, then they get fielded once and its game over. Instead, if you use 2 buffs and hold off on the other 3, get fielded and use those 3 after, you'll come out on top. There are so many ways to argue on a game of randoms - but I think in the interest of the guide that its safer to have people focus on buffers than to scare them with nuller importance in AW fights by saying debuff teams are fully useless because of field (laughs).